Stale Smoke
by crossedwings
Summary: Eren hates High-school. He's hated it ever since he started it. But recently, something has him going more often. One senior in particular anyway. Rated M for future smut scenes.


**Chapter One**

This is my first Ereri fic, enjoy. ~

"Eren, come on we're going to be late!" Mikasa shouted from their front steps. Marco Bott, one of their friends was loitering in his car waiting to pick Eren and his sister Mikasa up. The rest of their little friend group waited inside the car, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Armin and Annie, Armin's girlfriend. Sasha and Connie were also a thing.

"Just go on without me, I'll walk today!" Eren called from inside the house, through their screen door. "Eren! It's freezing! Just get out here!" Mikasa yelled back at him. "I'll be fine!" Eren retorted a hint of annoyance in his voice, they were the same age why did Mikasa have to baby him all the time? He heard her irritated "Uhg!" From outside, then the slamming of the car door.

He knew right away that she would sit by Jean. Eren hated Jean and his stupid horse face, on the account that he was an asshole, and was constantly hitting on Mikasa. They had dated a while back, and Eren honestly had no idea what he had been thinking. He shut the door and went back to his meager breakfast. It consisted of cold bacon and a milkshake from 2 nights ago. He chased the bacon with the milkshake, downing it quickly and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Then went over to get his sweater and converse.

Eren walked, over to the door and took a breath. Mikasa had threatened him that if he didn't go to school today she would tell their uncle. Hannes. But Eren wasn't about to go back to that hell hole, willingly that is. So instead of taking the main way to school, Eren took his usual path to skipping. There was a little shack he hung out in on the edge of the forest, he had customized the beaten down place to his liking.

There was a squishy chair, art supplies and the dozens of old note pads and sketch books he had filled with his art prior to now. There was also a string of battery powered Christmas lights, they flickered occasionally but usually held up for a good while. It was a bit of a walk to get there, but it was totally worth it in Eren's opinion. He was nearly there when he bumped into his science teacher.

Eren felt like stabbing himself in the gut right now. "Eren? What are you doing way back here?" She demanded, hugging her binder to her way too tight pink sweater. Like Jesus the woman was 48 you think she would be a little more modest at her _high school teaching job_. That's what Eren thought anyway. He didn't really feel like getting another eyeful of her terrible boob job.

"Just heading the long way, Miss Vrine." He muttered, turning on his heel to try and escape her. "Good. Let me give you a ride." She said, flashing him her annoying sickly sweet smiles. Spreading the bright pink lipstick across her blown up lips. Eren spread his hands, trying to appear humble. "It's alright Miss Vrine, I can walk." He said, giving her a half smile.

"Come now, what kind of teacher would I be if I let one of my students walk that far in this cold." She giggled and held out her arm as if he would walk that close to her. He might choke on her bubble gum perfume. He tried to cover his annoyance as he followed Miss Vrine to her car. He wasn't surprised to find that the seats inside were velvety purple and pink-ish. Covered in those plastic protection layers that snobby people encased all their furniture in. He opted for the backseat, not wanting to be any closer than he needed to be to his irritating science teacher.

"So, Eren, about that homework you forgot to turn in-." Eren sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Eren had made it through his first two classes. First, of course, was science. Chemistry to be exact, with guess who? Miss Vrine, his little morning escort. He felt like groaning internally at the thought of it. He had no idea why he had even bothered taking Chem when he was shit at it. He should've opted for Biology like he was going to but then Armin had persuaded him with, "But Eren, Chemistry is one of the big requirements for almost every course that's worth taking in University." Fucking Armin and his big brain.

His second class had been English. Which wasn't so bad, he didn't really mind presenting stuff. The class was really an easy A, just reading stuff like Romeo and Juliet and then watching a film adaptation of it. The only qualms he had with going to English was that horse face also went. Jean wasn't someone Eren wanted to spend 75 minutes of his life 5 days a week with.

By the time it was his last and only favourite class. Eren wanted to go home. Albeit he forced himself to go to Art, considering it was the only class he tried hard at and wanted top marks in. His dream was to go to an art college and make his own name in comics or storyboarding. He sighed, knowing how improbable it was. He set his bag down and got out his sketch book and pencil case.

"Today we're going to get assigned seating." Mr. Linigan said, adjusting the glasses on his nose. The entire class groaned in union. Sure they had all known this was coming, it was already the start of October. But that didn't mean anyone was looking forward to it.

"Now, now. Stop complaining and listen up." Mr. Linigan then began to read two names at a time and then pointed to a table where they would be sitting. During the process Eren had to switch places 3 times to make room for the new people who would be sitting there. When Eren finally heard his name being called he sighed in relief and grabbed his bag. It was only when he heard the second name did he freeze. "Levi Ackerman."


End file.
